As communication technology advances with each passing day, communication devices (e.g., smart phones, tablets) are more and more functional. People often apply the communication devices to life, such as phone calls, internet access, online chat, and etc.
However, the more powerful the function of the communication device is, the more complex the circuit design is. Normal operation status of the communication devices, manufactured at different times, may be apt to deviate due to variation in the manufacturing process because of the complex circuit design. Additionally, it is also possible for the communication devices to deviate from the best operation status gradually owing to long-term usage.
In addition, the problem of overheating is apt to occur in some high power communication devices. When the overheating of a communication device occurs, communication modules in the communication device are apt to operate abnormally, even burn out.
In view of the fact, the present invention provides a communication device capable of self-detecting and self-adjusting operation status, such that the communication device may be operated under its best status at all times, with reduced probability of overheating or abnormal operation, which will be the object of the present invention.